This invention relates to new and useful improvements in seal assemblies.
Many types of seals have heretofore been employed including low pressure and high pressure seals. While low pressure seals have been of lightweight and simple structure, high pressure seals have been of the heavy duty type and complex in structure. This latter type of seal of course has the disadvantage that it is expensive to manufacture and difficult to install and maintain. Another inherent disadvantage of present seal assemblies and particularly high pressure seals is that leakage occurs when the seals wear. Thus, new seals must be frequently installed or else backup means for the seal adjusted from time to time.
Seals have heretofore been designed that employ flexible sealing means arranged to increase the sealing engagement upon an increase of pressure in the system. Since this type of structure must necessarily be rather flexible and thin, the seals cannot be used for high pressure sealing.